Meu Ultimo Suspiro
by Lean H. Riddle
Summary: SLASH! Sirius e Remus! Bem triste...Pelo menos no meu ponto de vista...“As declarações de Sirius em seu Ultimo Suspiro, para aquele que ele mais amou...”


**Atenção:** Eh um SLASH BEM LEVE, Sirius e Remus.

Eh POV do Sirius, ou seja, quem está pensando tudo isso é o SIRIUS!

Entenderam? i.i"

Eh pelo ponto de vista do Sirius!

"_As declarações de Sirius em seu Ultimo Suspiro, para aquele que ele mais amou..."_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meu Ultimo Suspiro **

Fiquei preso naquele lugar por doze anos...Doze anos...

A cada dia que se passava minha vida ia ficando cada vez mais escura, e meu coração cada vez mais negro...Assim como o meu nome: Sirius Black.

Mais em meio á revolta, em meio á raiva, em meio á angustia,

Ainda havia algo que me fazia crer que ainda havia esperança...

Havia uma coisa que me guiava pela escuridão dos meus dias...

Era você.

Depois de tanto tempo para me declarar para você, Remus Jonh Lupin, nós somos separados novamente...

Só que desta vez não é a vergonha que nos separa, nem o medo de aceitação um do outro, como era quando éramos jovens despreocupados e nos descobrimos apaixonados...

Não, nossa distância foi bem maior por um certo tempo...Assim digamos...Por uns doze anos...

Minha visão e meu coração estavam tão nublados que nenhum Dementador era capaz de me afetar mais, pois em meu coração já não existia mais alegria...

Só uma...

Você.

E ninguém nunca foi e nem será capaz de tirar você de mim.

Você que por tanto tempo iluminou meus dias e me guiou por entre meu mar de tristezas...

Você que sempre me apoiou, mesmo eu não merecendo o seu apoio, mesmo eu quase sempre estragar com a sua vida...

Eu sentia vontade de ir a sua procura...

De fazer tudo voltar como era antes...

De recuperar todos os momentos felizes que aqui me foram sugados...

E então eu Fugi...

Fugi para desfazer a injustiça que cometeram a mim...

Fugi para salvar o filho do meu melhor amigo, aquele a quem eu tanto prezava...

Fugi por que queria te ver.

E por um tempo nada mais fez sentido pra mim...Deixei que a raiva finalmente tomasse conta da minha alma...

Fui procurar Rabicho, aquele traidor, para faze-lo pagar por ter me separado de você...

Me tornei um morto-vivo com um único propósito na mente: Vingança...

Mas então, eu encontrei Harry...

Lá estava ele, tão perto, na primeira vez que o vi...

Tão igual ao próprio pai que até mesmo eu poderia me confundir...

E eu o segui para Hogwarts, para protege-lo...

Para não deixar que a morte de James e Lilly fosse em vão...

Para não deixar que os meus doze anos em Azkaban fossem em vão...

Para não deixar que o seu sofrimento de passar todo esse tempo sozinho fosse em vão...

Lembro-me que quando cheguei em Hogwarts...Uma sensação de nostalgia me preencheu...

Como se eu jamais tivesse deixado aquele lugar...

Como se o tempo estivesse parado...

O tempo em que eu ainda era feliz...

Mas finalmente eu te vi...

E senti vivo novamente...

Você continuava jovem, porém olheiras de cansaço se destacavam de baixo de seus magníficos olhos âmbar...

Aqueles olhos que eu adorava admirar...

Continuava com sua aparência frágil e aquele seu sorriso tão gentil e bondoso que seria capaz até de derreter geleiras...

Aquele sorriso que eu sempre desejei que fosse ofertado somente para mim...

Seus cabelos cor de areia agora salpicados por fios brancos não lhe tiravam a beleza...

Na verdade, deixavam você ainda mais atraente, agora que estava ainda mais maduro do que já era quando nós nos conhecemos...

Ainda mais desejável...

E o ano todo eu te observei escondido...

E vi que você mesmo tendo sofrido todo esse tempo calado

Você se tornou uma pessoa maravilhosa, ainda mais do que era antes...

Se tornou mais inteligente, ainda mais do que era antes...

E se tornou mais gentil, ainda mais do que era antes...

E virou o professor o professor mais querido de Hogwarts.

O que eu não me surpreendi,

Tendo em vista sua concorrência... (MacGonagal, Snape...)

E um dia, voltamos a nos reencontrar...

Na Casa dos Gritos...

Aquele lugar me trás tantas recordações...

De quando éramos jovens destemidos, sem medo do próprio destino...

Nunca eu poderia adivinhar qual seria o nosso futuro,

Por que se eu pudesse,

Eu o temeria sim.

E você me abraçou...

Você acreditou que eu era inocente...

E pediu desculpas por achar que eu era o culpado.

E eu pedi desculpas por acreditar que você era o espião...

Como eu pude?

Como eu pude desconfiar de você, Remo?

Você sempre estava ao meu lado quando eu precisei,

Você que sempre me apoiou e me defendeu, mesmo eu não sendo digno de nem mesmo um olhar seu...

Mas o nosso momento foi quebrado, pois eu tive que fugir...

E aquele maldito rato também conseguiu escapar, levando com ele também a minha chance de ser inocentado...

Mas isso não importou,

Por que você sabia a verdade...

Você estava do meu lado novamente...

Depois, a coisas ficaram críticas...

Um aluno de Hogwarts morreu e Harry teve que escapar de outro perigo...

E então Dumbledore me pediu para ir chamá-lo, pois íamos novamente formar a antiga Ordem de Fênix.

E agora eu tinha um motivo para ir te ver,

Para ir interferir na sua vida, que não era mais da minha conta infelizmente...

Fiquei feliz...

Pelo menos uma coisa boa em meio á tanta desgraça...

E você aceitou voltar para a Ordem...

Você aceitou,

E foi morar em minha casa...

Nós ficávamos nos evitando, temerosos um do outro...

Mas finalmente eu tive coragem de me declarar a você novamente.

E você abriu um sorriso...

Aquele sorriso que eu tanto esmerava e conhecia...

Um sorriso da mais pura felicidade, como se ganhasse vida novamente.

Nós havíamos perdido tanto tempo,

Por motivos obsoletos...

Da primeira vez em Hogwarts, quando éramos os jovens Marotos,

Perdemos tempo,

Você por vergonha de admitir que estava apaixonado por seu melhor amigo,

E eu, por ser orgulhoso de mais para admitir que estava apaixonado por um homem...

Como fui tão idiota!

E então,

Depois de longos doze anos em Azkaban,

Finalmente a alegria voltou a reinar em meu coração...

Agora que você estava comigo...

Agora que você sabia que eu era inocente...

Agora que seu amor era todo meu novamente...

Agora você morava comigo, na minha antiga casa...

Realmente, o destino é irônico...

Primeiro eu fujo da Mansão Black, e depois volto por vontade própria...

Mais havia uma diferença dessa vez: você estava comigo...

E toda noite que eu passava com você era uma noite de luxuria...

Era uma noite de prazer...

Era uma noite de amor...

Eu com o meu jeito brusco e possessivo e você com o seu jeito calmo e delicado de me fazer caricias...

Sempre me deixando cada dia mais apaixonado por você...

E lá íamos nós dois para cama novamente, mesmo você dizendo que precisava trabalhar nas missões para a Ordem...

Mas eu sempre conseguia te fazer voltar para os meus braços...

Afinal, você nunca resistia a mim...

Dês dos tempos da escola, em que eu sempre conseguia incrivelmente tirar você daquela biblioteca e fazer você viver a vida...

Mas todo essa falsa sensação de que estaríamos juntos para sempre acabou naquela fatídica tarde no Ministério da Magia...

Naquela tarde em que eu fui tentar salvar meu afilhado, mais não fui capaz de salvar a mim próprio...

E assim nos separamos mais uma vez...

Mas não era a distancia da vergonha que nos separou...

Nem o medo de aceitação um do outro...

Nem o medo de se ferir...

E também não é uma distancia que anos possam resolver...

É a maior distancia que já ouve entre nós dois:

A Morte.

Mas a culpa foi minha...

Eu duelei com Bellatrix e deixei novamente que a raiva me cegasse...

Deixei que ela me provocasse...

E por um erro meu, fui atingido pelo sangue do meu sangue,

E caí...

Caí para trás do véu...

Caí para nunca mais voltar...

Deixando tristes as pessoas que eu mais amei na vida:

Harry e você, Remus...

Lembro-me do meu ultimo segundo de vida, quando fui atingido e estava caindo de costas para chegar ao meu fim, eu olhei para você...

Eu olhei novamente naqueles seus belos olhos...

E então um sentimento tomou conta do meu coração...

Não era raiva de Bellatrix...

Não era medo...

Não era dor...

Era ódio...

Ódio de mim mesmo por te abandonar novamente...

Agora sem família...

Sem amigos...

Sem mim...

Você estava logo ali,

Segurando Harry para ele não correr atrás de mim, pois sabia que eu não podia voltar...

Mas eu vi em seus olhos que você desejava fazer o mesmo.

Dizem que quando se morre, sua vida passa diante de sus olhos...

E o mesmo aconteceu comigo...

Eu vi anos passarem a minha frente em cerca de segundos...

Eu vi minha vida toda...

Vi meu passado, que sempre quis esquecer...

Vi meu presente, vivendo novas alegrias com você...

Mas não vi meu futuro, pois sei que ele jamais irá acontecer...

Mas então eu entendi uma coisa, depois de rever toda a minha vida...

Eu entendi que todos os meus dias eram escuros...

E que minha vida era só escuridão...

Até você aparecer...

Você iluminou a minha vida, e até hoje eu não sei como pude fazer tantas coisas ruins á você...

Ou como pude te odiar por ciúmes, por sentir que você roubava a amizade de Tiago de mim...

Sempre pensei que você fosse frágil e fraco...

Mas você sempre consegue me surpreender...

E me surpreendeu ainda mais quando eu descobri sua licantropia...

E então entendi por que você aparentava ser tão frágil e fraco...

Mas você não era...

Porém nunca consegui entender como alguém que sofreu tanto na vida ser tão puro...

Tão doce...

Como essa vida de dor pode transformar você nessa pessoa maravilhosa que você é...?

Hoje tenho total certeza de que a vida é injusta...

Não acho que a vida seja injusta por me matar,

Eu nunca fui uma pessoa boa mesmo.

Acho a vida injusta por te fazer sofrer...

Por te fazer chorar...

Justo você, a pessoas que de nós, os Marotos, menos merecia sofrer...

Agora eu me vou...

Me vou para não mais voltar...

Deixando-te em lágrimas,

Mas com a certeza de que sempre irei te amar...

Saiba que me arrependo de todo mal que fiz a você...

Por tudo o que eu te fiz sofrer...

Saiba que eu me arrependo de ter ficado tanto tempo longe de ti...

Que eu me arrependo de ter perdido tanto sorrisos seus...

Que eu me arrependo por não ter estado ao seu lado quando você mais precisou,

E que me arrependo por não poder ficar ao seu lado agora, para poder te dar um ombro para chorar...

Não posso mais dizer nada antes de ir embora...

Eu só olho para você...

Mas tenho toda a certeza do mundo que você entendeu o que eu quis dizer pelo olhar:

Que eu sempre te amei e sempre irei te amar...

Que eu nunca me arrependi dos momentos que estávamos juntos...

E que nunca me arrependerei de dedicar minha vida para você...

E esse foi o meu ultimo suspiro...

O suspiro mais bem utilizado da minha vida inteira...

Não foi um suspiro de pesar;

Nem foi um suspiro de dor;

Nem muito menos de arrependimento;

Foi um suspiro de puro amor.

**Fim **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Olha, eu sei que ficou horrível... YY" Mas entendam que eu escrevi essa fic em meia hora, por isso, dêem um desconto e sejam gentis comigo... ;;"

Eu fiz essa fic para passar o tempo e tirar o açulo de sentimentos melosos...

Por isso essa fic ficou melosa mesmo... i.i""

Ou será que é paranóia minha? �" Não...Essa foi uma mistura de angust com poesia...Eu gostei do final... Chora ;;"

Bom, enfim...

E eu dedico essa fic para a **Lais Lovegood **e para** Kammy L **que gostaram da minha primeira fic! Eu agradeço muito a vocês duas!

Mandem reviews, please! ;;" Quero saber o que vocês acharam!

E se puderem, mandem e-mails...Sei lah...Preciso conversar... ;;"

Obrigada pela atenção.

Flw!

Lean


End file.
